


Soft and Sweet

by Weisel



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/Weisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a fic could be a meringue cookie, it would be this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Sweet

“Welcome home!” Shion called when the front door slammed shut.

Nezumi wasn’t feeling particularly cheerful, so his only reply was a mumbled “hey.” He took off his coat and draped it over the back of a chair, then sat down on the couch with a long exhale.

“Would you like some tea? Hot cocoa?” Shion asked, taking the coat and properly hanging it up in the closet.

“You’re not my servant, you know,” Nezumi said, eyeing Shion.

Shion smiled. “No, but I’m your boyfriend, so I’m happy to do these little things for you.

_Boyfriend._ Nezumi didn’t care for the title. Something about it seemed superficial and constraining. But with the way that stupid word made Shion light up, dammit, he’d call himself Shion’s boyfriend.

“Fine, hot cocoa,” Nezumi replied and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Shion came over and lifted Nezumi’s feet up. “Shoes off first.”

“Right, right,” Nezumi mumbled and took off his shoes before setting his feet down on the table again.

“Anyway, I just put a batch of cookies in the oven, so hot cocoa will go perfectly with them,” Shion said as he went into the kitchen.

Nezumi let out a small laugh. “You act more like a housewife than a government leader.”

“And how’s a government leader supposed to act? 

Nezumi just smiled to himself and didn’t answer.

Shion _had_ looked exactly how Nezumi had pictured him when he’d first returned, sleep deprived, unhappy, and worn thin in more ways than one. But since coming back, Shion had probably gained twenty pounds and the dark circles under his eyes had faded away.

Shion returned with a mug and set it on the coffee table in front of Nezumi, then sat on the couch beside him.

“You look good,” Nezumi commented.

“What? Oh—” Shion blushed and looked away.

Nezumi leaned his head a little closer and glanced over Shion. “I mean it. You look loads better than before."

Shion gave an embarrassed smile and only looked back at Nezumi for a split second. “I—Actually, I…”

“…You…?” Nezumi prompted, raising his eyebrows.

“I-I’ve been thinking, maybe I’m putting on a little _too_ much weight.”

Nezumi rolled his eyes. “Shion, I’m telling you, you look good.”

“Nezumi, I hardly fit into my clothes anymore,” Shion protested.

“Then buy some new clothes. It’s probably about time you updated your wardrobe, anyway. I’ll help you pick out something decently fashionable,” Nezumi said with a lazy shrug.

Shion frowned. “That’s not what I meant. I mean… I guess I didn’t notice my weight that much before, but I’m getting… soft around the edges, I guess.”

Nezumi laughed. “Shion, you look fine. You’re a healthy weight.” He gave Shion a mischievous smirk. “Besides, it’s a lot nicer to hold you during sex. I don’t feel like I’m about to get a stab wound from one of your joints.”

Shion blushed hard and looked away, mumbling something unintelligible.

“What was that?” Nezumi asked, raising his eyebrows.

Shion turned his head to look at Nezumi. “I said… Maybe we should observe all the benefits of my current figure tonight.” His face was still bright red, but he was grinning.

Nezumi snorted out a laugh. “I was already planning on it,” he said, then held Shion’s chin still between his thumb and forefinger and pressed a brief kiss to Shion's lips.

The oven timer signaled and Shion pulled back. “Cookies are done.” He got up and went back into the kitchen.

Nezumi watched Shion go, eyeing him up. Sure, he _had_ put on some weight, but it didn’t look bad and Nezumi didn’t have to worry about Shion dying from just getting a cold. Plus Shion had a proper butt again. Definitely an improvement.

“I like your ass,” Nezumi called and took a sip of his hot cocoa.

Shion peeked out from the kitchen, wearing that ridiculous grin on his bright red face. “Damn right, you do.”

Nezumi covered his mouth and tried not to spit his cocoa everywhere. He managed to choke it down and set his mug back on the coffee table. God, he never knew what was about to come out of Shion’s mouth.

“Go—Go get your goddamn cookies,” Nezumi said, shooing Shion away as his laughter echoed in the kitchen.


End file.
